


Confidant

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Series: Regno di Ghiaccio - A Tenipuri mafia story [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, death mention, mafia, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: An interview to find the culprit of a murder on the white zone, San Francisco USA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this draw made by Zee https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480845 =3

**Confidant**

Yuushi let his dark blue hat over the table before turning back around; he picked up the a glass of water, adding two raspberries and sugar, passing them to the mixer, waiting a few seconds until all ingredients were in a liquid consistency and poured the mix on a fancy cup, he went to the shelf behind it and picked up the bottle of Rosé Champagne, mixing over the sweet raspberry liquid.

The only noise on the room was of him making the drink; he took the ready glass to the center table, leaving it in front of Atobe, who snapped his fingers at him. Yuushi went back to lean on the table behind the couch and paid straight attention on the man sitting on the couch just in front of his Don.

“So since you did not wish for any drinks, let’s get to business, Ore-sama don’t have time to waste on this.” Yuushi saw how the man in front of them flinched when Atobe pronounced these words.

“It is not what you are thinking, I did not kill the girl, I just looked at her! I promise” The long haired man in front of him squirmed in response, he tried to get out of the chair but Kabaji held him in place while Atobe stopped his plea of innocence.

“Ore-sama did not finish yet. So you shall answer exactly what is asked of you, nothing more, and nothing less.” The Don said while putting his glass back on the table with a loud thump, Yuushi stretched his hand for the holster of his gun, this had everything to turn into a problematic situation.

“So, did you see the girl, Tachibana Ann, on the day of her murder?” The Don went straight to the point, Yuushi started paying more attention on the man’s facial expressions, they needed to get something out of this interview, the matter at stake was very dangerous. The man being interviewed, a lowlife named Sasabe was too much of a ruffian to have done it, in Yuushi’s opinion, but they were out of choices on this case and everything did point to him.

“Yes, sir! I saw the girl, I chatted with her a little but it was only that, I swear! I let her go before Lombard Street and she disappeared on the crowd!” Sasabe was sweating and twitching on the chair, the Consigliere could not hear lies on his words, but this was a very dangerous situation, his hand held the gun more firmly, while Atobe kept speaking.

“It is on your knowledge that she appeared dead on the next day, anh?” He asked while taking another sip of his champagne.

“I heard about it. But I told you already I have nothing to do with it!” Sasabe answered. Yuushi noticed something different had passed through the man’s eyes, it wasn’t just fear anymore, there was something there, so he stepped forward leaning on Atobe’s ear to whisper his newfound information and was brushed off by the Don.

“What did you chat with the Tachibana girl?” Atobe asked. Yuushi saw the different emotion pass again on the rufian’s face.

“Just common business, nothing important.”

“And then she left?” The Don let his empty glass on the table and motioned for Yuushi to get another.

“Yes, she left and went in the crowded street.” Yuushi went back to his formula for making the Don’s favorite drink.

“What did you do after that?”

“I went back to my apartment on Lombard’s Street.” Yuushi had caught the slip and he was sure Atobe had also, when he got back with the glass, the fear in Sasabe’s eyes had been completely replaced by that something else that Yuushi could now clarely see, it was desperation.

“Interesting. Very interesting. Mr. Sasabe, you know why you are here today and still you lied to me. You betrayed the trust The Famiglia had put upon you, letting you do business on the white area, so I will send you to Yukimura.”

Everything happened fast, Sasabe took a small fork out of his coat and went on Atobe’s direction, Kabaji held his arms and Yuushi pointed his gun, the Don did not flinch. “Farewell, Sasabe. Take him to Hiyoshi, Kabaji and tell the Capo to dump him to the God-child tomorrow.” Atobe got up and left the room, Yuushi followed him, there were still matter to discuss.

They entered on the Don’s personal office and he set on his chair, while Yuushi assumed his spot on the chair in front of him.

“We both know he did not kill the girl.” Atobe started.

“Yes, what brings up another problem. It was not one of ours, it was not one of Yukimura’s or Shiraishi’s according to them, it was not one of the associates and it is the third murder on the white region on this year.” Yuushi said.

“You don’t need to state already known information, isn't your job to tell me things I have not already guessed myself, anh?”

“Atobe, I think this is not mafia involvement.” He said, remembering he forgot his hat on the library and making a mental note to pick it up on the way back, the Don’s tantrums did not scare him.

“Same. So do we have a serial-killer in San Francisco, anh?

“Early to say, especially because of the state in which the other bodies were, but it is worth an investigation on the entire white area.”

“Agreed.” Said Atobe snapping his fingers. “Do not put any Famiglia members on this, bring in the associates, it is too close to Yukimura’s territory and it is the white area, too close to the police.”

“The associates will cause even more of a ruckus and I feel maybe someone in the health system is involved, for the way the bodies were treated.”

“Go with them, then.”

Yuushi breathed in before contradicting Atobe once more on his rushed decisions.

“There was an attempt on your life today.”

“I don’t need you to babysit me.” The Don said.

“Yes, you do. But I shall solve this case.” Yuushi said back, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He picked up his phone and made a call.

“I will need your services tomorrow.”

“What for?” Kite sounded bored and annoyed on the end of the line.

“We have a murder to solve on the white area.”


End file.
